Reaching For Yggdrasil
by dragonwolfstar2
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are vacationing in Stuttgart, Germany. They are at the Charity Ball when a certain God of Mischief gate-crashes the party. Will the Scouts be able to stop him? Will they join the Avengers? Will Serena find love? Read and find out! Don't like? Don't read! Flames with be fed to my pet dragon Pyralis, (Greek for fire) and I will ignore you. Read & Review XOXO XD


Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **

**I don't own Sailor Moon or Avengers T-T. They are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and Marvel Comics. If I owned them, all of the Sailor Scouts wouldn't **

**have died and Sailor moon would be with Loki (girly sigh). I hope you enjoy the story. XOXO**

(Normal Pov)

Serena "Usagi" Tsukino was staring bleary eyed into the mirror of the woman's restroom of Stuttgart Airport in Stuttgart, Germany. In a cat carrier at Serena's feet, a black

cat with an upturned crescent moon on her forehead was napping. The cat was Serena's protector, guardian, advisor, and friend, her name was Luna.

To Serena's, left a girl with blue hair was washing her hands in the sink. The girl was a long time friend of Serena. Her name was Ami Mizuno.

Outside of the the restroom a tall girl in Shrine Maidens clothing with long black hair and violet eyes, was ripping a random passersby a new one for staring at

her butt. The girl's name was Rei Hino, and she was the best friend of Ami and Serena.

At the end of the terminal another girl sat on a bench reading a Japanese magazine.

She had a white cat with an upturned crescent moon on his forehead beside her, this girl's name was Minako Aino and she was the friend of the other three girls. The cat was

her protector, his name was Artemis.

In the Airport Gift shop a group consisting of four teenage girls, one 10 year old girl with fuchsia hair, another 10 year old girl with black hair, and four

teenage guys were looking at souvenirs.

The boy with the dark hair holding the hand of the ten year old girl with fuchsia hair, was named Darien Shields. He was the ex boyfriend of Serena.

The girl with the fuchsia hair was named Rini Tsukino. They were looking at a crystal statue of a Pegasus.

A girl with brown hair in a green ponytail holder was looking a glass sculpture of a lightening bolt, Her name was Makoto Kino.

Beside her a girl in a tuxedo with blond hair, was reading a motorcycle magazine. The girl's name was Haruka Tenoh, who had made a name for herself in Japan as a

motorcyclist and car racer. The girl next to her with aquamarine hair was looking at a statue of a dolphin, her name was Michiru Kaioh and she was a pretty famous violinist

in Japan.

In the corner a dark, green haired girl holding the hand of the other ten year old, was looking at key chains with her and helping her choose one. The green haired girl's name

was Setsuna Meioh, the little girl's name was Hotaru Tomoe.

By the back wall were three guys, one with long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a red suit, a white blond haired one in a lilac suit with his waist length hair in a long ponytail, and a

brown haired one in a yellow suit with his hair in a ponytail down to his butt, who were looking at a collection of music albums and debating which one to get. These three were a famous band in Japan, called The

Three Lights, their names were Seiya Kou, Yaten Kou, and Taiki Kou.

They were friends with Serena, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Rini, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Darien and Seiya tolerated each others presence for Serena's and

the other girl's sakes.

Seiya and Serena had even dated on and off for several years, before deciding that they liked each other better as friends.

In the bathroom Serena yawned again, she was so jet-lagged from the flight. She and her friends had been given this trip by Serena's parents as a high school graduation

gift, along with tickets to the Charity Ball that was being held in Stuttgart tonight.

Ami's voice suddenly snapped her out of her daze by saying.

"Isn't this exciting, I've always wanted to to come to Germany since I was little. The art museums are some of the best in the world."

"Yeah I guess." said Serena, "But I wish I could go to sleep, I am so exhausted."

"You can't!" said Ami. "Otherwise you wake up at three am. Germany is on a different time schedule."

"Ok fine," said Serena, while yawning once again.

Suddenly they heard Rei yell from outside the bathroom,

"COME ON, YOU SLOW POKES! WHAT IS TAKING SO LONG? EVERYONE IS WAITING AT THE CAR RENTAL PLACE, MOVE YOUR BUTTS LET'S GO."

"Rei you are so mean." said Serena. Ami rolled her eyes, Rei and Serena hadn't changed at all in the last four years. She grabbed her bag and Serena's suitcase and handed Luna's carrier to Serena. Then they walked out of the bathroom, and outside to the rental place.

When they got there the boys were arguing over which car to get.

"ME AND THE OTHER TWO LIGHTS, WON'T TRAVEL IN ANYTHING LESS THAN A LIMO!" yelled Seiya Kou. "HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST OTHERWISE!"

"WE CAN'T AFFORD A LIMO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" yelled Darien. "IF WE WANT TO SAVE MONEY, WE HAVE TO GET A CHEAPER CAR!"

"ALRIGHT, KNOCK IT OFF YOU BONE HEADS!" yelled Rei. "WE WILL TAKE THE FREAKING LIMO, JUST SHUT UP ALREADY YOUR SCARING SERENA AND THE KIDS!"

The boys looked over to see that Serena, Rini, and Hotaru were curled in a heap on the ground, trembling with tears running down their faces.

Seiya and Darien felt a twinge of regret, they hadn't realized what their argument was doing to the rest of the group. They just didn't like each other much and were always

trying to one up, each other.

So they caved, after Rei glared at them for an hour and decided to get the limo and drive to the hotel.

(The next chapter, will be the group settling in their hotel rooms and relaxing. Later will be the confrontation with Loki, and the Avengers.)

**Hope you like my first chapter, please leave a review in the box. Thank you to my first reviewer, who pointed out that this chapter didn't post correctly from **

**my ****computer. Thanks a million, girl your the best. **

**I will try to update when I can, but I am in college and homework is a nightmare. I am sorry if Seiya came across as a jerk, I didn't mean for that to **

**happen. **

**It just did, My Muse has a sadistic streak a mile wide. ****So please don't shoot the messenger ok? *Sweat drops***

**Seiya really does cares about Serena, as a friend and ****surrogate sister.**

**Love you all! **

**dragonwolfstar2 **

**XOXOXO **


End file.
